189th Motorized Infantry Brigade (People's Republic of China)
The 189th Division ( ) was created in January 1949 under the Regulation of the Redesignations of All Organizations and Units of the Army, issued by Central Military Commission on November 1, 1948,《中央军委关于统一全军组织及部队番号的规定》, http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_7254c7350100xb56.html basing on the 9th Brigade, 3rd Column of the Jinchaji Military Region. Its history can be traced to the 5th Military Sub-district of Jinchaji Military Region, formed in March 1940. The division was part of 63rd Corps. Under the flag of 189th division it took part in several major battles in the Chinese Civil War. In February 1951 the division entered Korea with the Corps HQ as a part of People's Volunteer Army. During its deployment in Korea it took part in the Fifth Phase Offensive and the Battle of Cheorwon, during which the division suffered heavy casualties but halted the UN offensive. In January 1953 394th Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment was formed and attached to the division. In October 1953 the division returned from Korea and stationed at Huolu, Hebei, becoming 189th Infantry Division( ) of the National Defense Force.《中国人民解放军第六十三集团军军史》, 陆军第六十三集团军军史编研室, p347 In 1960 the division was renamed as 189th Army Division( ). By then the division was composed of: *565th Infantry Regiment; *566th Infantry Regiment; *567th Infantry Regiment; *394th Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment; *569th Artillery Regiment. In 1962 the division was designated as a "Northern" unit, Catalogue A in War-time Structure, making it a "big" division of 12457 personnel.《中国人民解放军第六十三集团军军史》, 陆军第六十三集团军军史编研室, p421 the division was shortly moved to Fujian province for an emergency alert deployment. In May 1966 the division moved to Fengtai, Beijing and joined Beijing Guard District while detaching from the 63rd Army Corps. In December 1969 the division was renamed as 4th Guard Division( ). All its regiments were re-designated as follows: *10th Guard Regiment (former 565th Infantry Regiment); *11th Guard Regiment (former 566th Infantry Regiment); *12th Guard Regiment (former 567th Infantry Regiment); *Tank Regiment (former 394th Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment); *Artillery Regiment (former 569th Artillery Regiment). In October 1976 the division was re-organized as a Motorized Army Division, and an Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment was formed and attached. In September 1985 the division was detached from the guard district and re-attached to the now 63rd Army. At the same time it renamed as 189th Infantry Division( ), and all its regiments were re-designated as follows: *565th Infantry Regiment (former 10th Guard) - artillery training; *566th Infantry Regiment (former 11th Guard) - motorized infantry; *567th Infantry Regiment (former 12th Guard) - anti-aircraft artillery training; *Tank Regiment; *Artillery Regiment; *Anti-aircraft Artillery Regiment.《中国人民解放军第六十三集团军军史》, 陆军第六十三集团军军史编研室, p494 From 1985 to 1998 the division was a Northern Motorized Infantry Division, Catalogue B, meaning all its infantry and tank regiments were composing of 2 instead of 3 maneuver battalions in peace time. From 1989 its 565th and 567th regiments became motorized infantry regiments, catalogue B.《中国人民解放军第六十三集团军军史》, 陆军第六十三集团军军史编研室, p495 In 1998 the division was reduced and renamed as 189th Motorized Infantry Brigade( ). In 2003 the brigade was disbanded along with the Army. References *中国人民解放军各步兵师沿革, http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_a3f74a990101cp1q.html *中央警卫团、警一师、警二师、警四师历史沿革, http://blog.163.com/hanshujun_2008/blog/static/10701176200811235356626/ Category:Infantry divisions of the People's Liberation Army